Schuyler Van Alen
Schuyler Van Alen 'is the main protagonist in the first cycle of the Blue Bloods series. She is the first ever ''Dimidium Cognatus, an half-blood — half human, and half Blue Blood. Born to Allegra Van Alen Chase and Stephen Chase, she unfortunately grew up without her two parents for most of her life, since her father died of a cancer soon after she was born and her mother, grief-stricken, fell into a coma. Raised by her grandmother, the strict Cordelia Van Alen, Schuyler has been an outcast for most of her life. But everything is about to change... The blue marks that start to appear on her body can only prove it... and Schuyler might have a bigger destiny than she ever dared imagine. Physical appearance Schuyler was startlingly pretty, with a sweet, heart-shaped face; dark wavy blue-black hair; a perfectly upturned nose; and a soft milky skin — but there was something almost insubstantial about her beauty and she always looked like she was drowning in fabric. Biography Early life Discovering her identity When Schuyler turned fifteen she noticed she had blue marks on her arms and received an invitation to the committee. When she was told she was a blue blood she thought it was a prank at first until reality sunk in. She learns her best friend Oliver is her conduit and more about her heritage from Cordelia. Schuyler grew close to Jack Force who believed that something was hunting the blue bloods after Aggie Carondolet's death. Schuyler's friend Dylan Ward who is also a Blue blood and Bliss Llewellyn's crush (whom Schuyler had also befriended). Schuyler, Bliss and Oliver research about Croatans as Jack Force suddenly changes his mind and says he trusts the committee. Schuyler finds a diary which once belonged to Cordelia when she was Catherine Carter in Plymouth in another life. Cordelia tells Schuyler about the Silver bloods and after being attacked by one Schuyler realizes the threat is real. Jack Force saved her from the attack and Schuyler had learned a spell to reveal the creatures true form. However the creature revealed itself to be Charles Force; Jack's father and the Regis. Schuyler and Jack find Charles at her mother's hospital room and confront him. He only reveal that he is an uncorrupt and isn't the Silver blood. Schuyler is given a ride home only to discover her Grandmother had been attacked. Cordelia quickly told Schuyler to find her Grandfather and that she was the Silver bloods death before dying. After burying Cordelia, Oliver and Schuyler go to Venice to track down her exiled Grandfather. Uncovering the Blue Blood mysteries Looking for the Gates The final choice Another chance Personality Powers and abilities Schuyler Van Alen, being a half-blood, has displayed most abilities shown throughout Blue Bloods, while also having human abilities as well. Schulyer displays amazing feats of speed and strength throughout the series as well as being able to use the glom. She is able to read minds and is also capable of infuencing them, and in extreme cases, control them. This is demonstrated when she is attacked by Dylan, and almost kills him using her mind. Schuyler is also able to recover from wounds and physical damage faster than most vampires, although her human side fights her vampire half, causing her to have occasional blackouts when not exposed to other Blue Bloods. Relationships Relatives *'''Allegra Van Alen: ---- *'Stephen Chase': ---- *'Cordelia Van Alen': ---- *'Lawrence Van Alen': ---- *'Bliss Llewellyn': ---- *'Finn Chase': Romances *'Jack Force': * Friends *'Beauty': ---- *'Dylan Ward': ---- *'Kingsley Martin': Others *'Charles Force': ---- *'Mimi Force': ---- *'Lucifer': Miscellaneous Quotes Appearances Notes *Due to being unpronounceable in French, Schuyler's first name in the French novels is changed. In fact, her middle name, Theodora, has become her first name.s **Both Theodora and Elizabeth (which are Schuyler's middle names) have meaning linked to the storyline: Theodora means "God's gift" in Greek while Elizabeth comes from the Hebrew, meaning "God's promise". *Schuyler has six U.S. Presidents in her family tree. *In Vampires of Manhattan, we discover that Schuyler and Jack Force have seven year old twins. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:Van Alen Family Category:Chase Family Category:New York residents Category:Duchesne Students Category:Gatekeepers